Family
by BethyBoo97
Summary: A sequel to 'What To Do' Each members opinion on Gordon Jr. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

It was now just over 6 months since Gordon Jr was born. Lots of things had changed for example Sandra was nicer, the UCOS team were closer and UCOS was still operating from Sandra's house. This made sense to them all, they were all doing what they loved and Sandra never had to leave Gordon and if she did, either Gerry or one of the other boys were there. But by far the biggest change was Gerry had stopped smoking.

Gordon had been round about 3 months old when he started having problems breathing, he was diagnosed with having weak airways. Gerry realized he'd have to stop smoking, but when they got back from the hospital Sandra turned to him and said

'Either quite smoking right now or you'll never see me or your son again.' He'd already made up mind.

This is what Gerry had been looking for all his life, someone he really loves and a little boy. He's not going to do anything to mess this up. Sandra Pullman is the love of his life and Gordon Jr Standing was his only son. There was no he was going to mess this up.

Sandra was feeling super happy, she had the life she'd always told herself she never wanted. It was strange she'd never imagined herself having a baby. When she met Gerry Standing there's no way she'd have ever thought that one day they'd be living together raising their son. At first she hadn't even liked him; Jack had persuaded her to let him join the team. Life might have gone so differently if he hadn't though.

Brian loved having little Gordon around, Brian was like his uncle. He loved to play with Gordon. He can't help but feel bad for having kicked off when Sandra told him about her baby, but just like she'd said he'd brought them all closer.

Jack loved that little boy, Gordon was like his grandson. He loved being with him and just generally spoiling him. It made him feel like life was worth living for the first time since Mary had died. He had someone to stick around for.

Life was great for all of them. Gordon would grow up around his UCOS family: his mum, dad, uncle and granddad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, I thought I would update this as someone anonymously reviewed asking for more! So I thought I'd do another chapter. So this one's set a couple of years later.**_

'Stop that Gordon.' Sandra laughed as she tried to tell him off for running around the office. He'd reached that age where all he wanted to do was play. Yes, his parents loved playing with him. But he wasn't really supposed to be at work with them.

Sandra hated leaving him with some childminder she didn't really know. So between her and Gerry they'd decided the best option was bringing him to work. Only Strickland didn't know.

But of course Strickland had chosen to walk in while the UCOS team where all chasing the little boy around the office. While Gordon Jr ran around laughing his little head off. __

'Sandra?' she stopped dead in her tracks.

'Sir? Is there a problem?'

'Yes. You and Gerry in your office now.'

They both did as they were told.

'I see you brought your son to work.'

'Erm, yeah sir we did.' Gerry told him, unable to deny it as Strickland had just caught them all playing.

'Do you mind me asking why?'

'I don't like childminders sir.' Sandra told him.

'Sandra, we run a police squad here, not a nursery. He's just going to distract you.'

'Well what else am I supposed to do?' Sandra moaned.

'I have an idea sir.' Sandra shot him a worried look.

'Go on..' Strickland prompted him.

'We could run UCOS from ours again until we find a childminder we can trust.'

'I don't know. I'll have to talk to the commissioner. Leave it with me.'

'Anyway in the mean time we're going home for lunch, we'll be back soon.'

They sat talking as they drove back to their house with little Gordon asleep in his car seat. Gerry turned around to check Gordon.

'He's asleep babe.'

'Ahh good! Probably exhausted from all that running.'

'I am to!'

'Yeah, well you're old Gerry. Anyway with a bit of luck he'll sleep all afternoon.'

They arrived back at the house a couple of moments later. Sandra opened the door while Gerry carried his sleeping son in to the house and laid him on the sofa.

'Gerry, put some cushions on the floor. You know how much he wriggles in his sleep and I don't want him getting hurt.'

'Yes boss.' He said doing as he was told. When he'd done that, he walked into the kitchen to find Sandra making sandwiches. Over the last couple of years her cooking skills had improved by quite a bit, they'd had to with a child around.

Sandra and Gerry sat down to eat.

'Gerry, what are we going to do if the commissioner says no.'

'I have no idea Sandra, but think positively.' Because there wasn't a chance in the happening she shut up. He sensed she was worrying about it so he kissed her. They had the perfect relationship and the perfect family.

_**Okay so I'm pretty sure this is the end now! Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Love Beth xxx**_


End file.
